This invention relates to knives or detachable blade holders for use with safety razor-type cutting blades. Such blade holders are known, some utilizing a pair of resilient flanges for holding a blade slidably inserted therebetween. Others employ a pair of plate-like clamping members releasably held in clamping relationship by one or more thumb screws or similar fastenings.